


【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 03

by traum2000



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traum2000/pseuds/traum2000
Summary: Charles Xavier原本是一位化学家，却因遭人陷害沦落为一名高中化学教师。出于对孩子们的喜爱，他选择了暂时忘记过去，兢兢业业工作——而某一天，法院的一纸传票却打破了他平静的生活。他再度陷入学术论文抄袭风波！家境拮据，他无奈之下聘请失意的年轻律师Scott Summers。这场官司能否打赢？他又会在一连串的蝴蝶效应里遇见谁？最终他又能否昭雪冤案，圆科研之梦？





	【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 03

Scott Summers发誓，他这辈子做过的最愚蠢的事情，就是在那天午夜开车拐弯时，对界碑上那只眼睛被路灯照得发绿光的花猫吹了个口哨。或许过了一个月，当他拄着那根和他哥哥的那根一模一样的拐棍从木制楼梯一蹦一跳地下来时，他也会想到这一点，并激动地拍打着Summers家那辆代代相传的破轮椅。  
“停车！”在他悠悠然自以为先放松一下心情再想去哪里找Charles的时候，他从后视镜瞥见了一道诡异的黑影，而黑影朝他飞快移动的时候伴随着一声高呼。他也搞不清为什么自己会在那个时候把油门当刹车一脚踩到底，或许这就是爱的力量。  
紧接着他就在那声充满磁性和男性气概的低吼中幸福地从车窗飞了出去，面带笑容地直接扑向窗外的那片美丽的原野。果不其然，脸朝下直接栽进了道路一侧的灌木丛，所幸他那十分钟爱并且用骚气金丝绳紧紧绑在耳朵上的红石英墨镜保护了他那双美丽的眼睛，否则他的下半生都要戴黑色的那种了。  
“疲劳驾驶，产生幻觉。”在本来想逮他的Logan一脸懵逼地从病床旁边走到医生面前时，护士面带笑容地加上了这八个字。“Howlett先生，请问您是他的家人吗？”  
“不是……”Logan无语地扶额。“我就是个路过的目……咳，目击者。”说完后他自己都觉得心虚。眼神不自然地往外飘，假如Rogue在场，她能因为这个表情笑一个星期。  
“那您有没有他家人的联系方式呢？要知道，他骨折了，还伴随着很多皮外伤。”  
“没有……”Logan仍旧做贼心虚地摆弄着从那小子裤兜里拿出来的碎了屏幕的手机。划开满是法条的锁屏屏保，他才发现这货用的是指纹解锁。  
“那可不成，”护士立马变了脸，“手术已经做完了，这么久了再不交钱我们有权利弃他不管。”  
Logan那一瞬间有落荒而逃的冲动。他不禁转头看看年轻人因为昏迷愈加苍白的脸庞，和垂落在床边疼得微微颤抖的手指，心里的罪恶感顿时加强了几个百分点。那一瞬间他想起了多年前暴雪中冻得发抖向他请求搭车的小女孩，而这一次的事故与那次不同，几乎全因自己而起。  
完了，今天算是栽了。不过背着Erik接的几个重金割人头让他的钱包还算充裕，只可惜不能给Rogue买她想要的裙子了。  
“,,,,,,拿去。”他不情不愿地从钱包里掏出一叠纸币，仔仔细细数好交给护士。那一瞬间周围嗤笑的人让他恨不得找个地洞钻进去，这年代了还随身带大把现金，说是艺高人胆大，实际上他知道自己就跟个暴发户一样没什么区别。  
“哦，镇静剂药效马上要过了，”护士一脸坏笑地把凳子挪到他面前，“麻烦您在他醒来的时候提醒一下他，以后不要总是熬夜。我们在手术的时候他差点猝死过去，”说着她指了指Scott脸上挂着的两个大号黑眼圈，“看这架势，不是程序员就是律师。”  
“为什么要我来提醒？我只负责交钱。”Logan嘟囔。周围的女护士爆发出杠铃一般的笑声。  
他顿时有种自己被调戏了的感觉。不过他向来敢作敢当，既然是自己害了这位无辜路人，那就得把他的医药费全垫下来，可以说是在这个行业摸爬滚打多年掌握的那点处事经验，同时他也知道，这个态度也能避免很多麻烦。  
“在找到他的家人之前，他最好一直有人看管。”护士在临出门之前憋着笑来了句神补刀。  
“这攻身材真好！”正发着愣的Logan听见窗外渐渐远去的窃窃私语。  
“那当然。”他得意洋洋地捏了一把自己硬邦邦的肱二头肌。  
虽然不知道攻是什么意思，但应该是被夸奖了。  
*****  
“Rogue？”Erik狐疑地环顾四周，映入眼帘的只有破棚子周围长得有半人高的野草。  
“嘿！他在叫……”Charles抗议地从草堆里抬起头来，又被女孩使劲按下去。他感觉到自己的牙齿磕到了舌头，欲哭无泪。  
小丫头力气还真不小。他咝咝地倒抽冷气，表情痛苦至极。  
“你今天不应该来！”Rogue有些恼怒地低声冲他说。高草遮住了两人，她悄咪咪地在缝隙中看着Erik摇了摇头又回了棚子，用力踢了一脚Charles的屁股。  
“你干吗！”Charles痛得差点跳起来。鬼才喜欢这个野孩子，他忿忿地想。自己之前怕不是吃错药了。  
“赶紧跟我绕开这地方。”Rogue反常地严肃，用眼神示意他跟着自己下山。  
“我不走！”Charles一把揪住女孩的衣襟，“他就在我面前，我要去亲自跟他交涉。”话刚说完他就意识到自己的冷汗已经浸透了后背的衬衫，两腿已经不是瑟瑟发抖的程度了，是地动山摇。  
“你疯了！”Rogue恶狠狠地敲了一下他的脑壳，“Erik Lensherr可不是吃素的！你信不信，”她用手里的棍子戳戳他被汗水湿透的袖口，“你现在进去，马上就会被他一枪崩了！”说罢她不容置疑地用力推搡Charles，“赶快走！”  
“我的手机！你总得让我把手机拿回来吧！”Charles绝望地捂上脸。“让我跟他讲清楚！”他像抓住救命稻草似的拉住女孩的胳膊，“我要进去找他！”  
“劝你别想跟Lensherr讲道理。”Rogue冷笑，“你知道上一个跟他讨债的人成什么样了吗？他叫人把那个家伙大卸八块泡在硫酸里，那血水浸透了楼下的天花板！”  
“化尸不应该用硫酸，应该用浓盐酸浓硝酸体积比三比一。”Charles认真地指出错误。  
Rogue气呼呼地盯了他半晌，直接一脚把他踹了下去。  
“呜啊！”Charles的脚被一条藤蔓缠了个结实。他滑稽地左摇右晃，最终还是像冰上挣扎的人一样，无效地反抗命运，一个跟头栽到地上。“到底怎么样才能让他见我！”他绝望地喊。  
“这儿是他的老窝，刚才你要是让他看见你就死了！谁知道你怎么摸到这里来的！”Rogue没好气地捡起块石子，作势要丢过去，“明早斯特勒街44号，带上货，他只见有货的。”  
“什么货？”他明知故问。  
“冰，粉，都行。”Rogue掂着手里的石块。  
*****  
斯特勒街几乎是所有苏格兰人心知肚明的红灯区。Charles拖着连夜赶路打车的疲惫身躯跌跌撞撞地从街口走来时，旁人大抵也只把他当成了嗑药嗑多了的酒鬼。他小心翼翼地躲开周围一身大麻臭气的壮汉的推搡，迎面正好撞上一位刚从帐篷里出来的老年妇女，晃着针管注射完最后一滴海洛因溶剂。这条街同他印象里的红灯区一样脏乱不堪，他这样想着，抬脚避开险些流到自己皮鞋上的呕吐物，抖开乞丐朝他伸出的手。  
那两排指甲又长又黑，让他想起得艾滋的临终老太太。  
预料到这种情况，他早就换上了一套最破的衣服——但与周遭对比，自己仍旧格格不入。  
44号出奇的安静和整洁，简简单单的门市招牌写着[斯特勒用品店]，蓝底黑字，门口的阶梯上铺了漂亮的红毯，两位同样穿得干干净净的看门人懒洋洋地跨坐在阶梯扶手上。Charles怀疑地看了看手中的纸条，以为自己走错了，但确实是44号无疑。  
“请问……”他怯生生地开口，未等他问完，两位看守人斜睨了他一眼，自动往外挪了挪。他试探地走上阶梯，瞬间感到脚底发黏。  
抬起脚，他纳闷地朝下看了看，这一看不要紧，差点把他吓出心脏病。  
什么狗屁红毯！这他妈是白毯子上浇满了血！抬脚之后，踩过的那片地方褪了色，腥气这才弥漫在空气里，直直地灌进他的口鼻。他惊恐地抬起头，还没反应过来，脑袋上就挨了一拳，身体不受控制地朝前扑去，狠狠撞在大门上。晕眩之余，他的鼻孔下方流下温热的红色液体，随后啪嗒啪嗒地滴在红毯上。  
一个看门人咯吱咯吱地按着指关节，另一个高声叫道，“里面的，有活儿了。”  
Charles屈辱地爬起来，门已经打开，他看见对面黑洞洞的放出来一个人，待那人走近，才发现他的一只眼睛几乎被捅烂，脓水混着血滴下来，触目惊心。  
“老规矩，进一个出一个。”他听见外面的人叮嘱道，不禁打了个寒颤。  
“放进来搜身。”他听见里面那熟悉的冷静声音，一瞬间感觉膀胱发胀——正常的生理反应。  
室内的所有灯齐刷刷地一并打开，墙边站着一溜儿彪形大汉，大的夸张的地毯上散落着酒瓶和针管，Charles的眼神瞬间落在那个坐在中央的毒贩身上。  
是他！就是那个该死的Lensherr——把自己的车抢走的那个恶棍！那狗屎东西披着件黑风衣，悠悠然地翘着腿坐在舒服的软垫子摇椅上，自己他妈的刚进门就吃了一拳！  
Charles的呼吸急促起来，Rogue是对的，这种人第一次见面就让他领教了个透，绝不能跟他讲什么狗屁道理！  
“哦？是你啊。”男子微微眯了眯灰绿色的眼睛，“我记得叫你滚了吧？嗯？”  
“……”Charles回想起抵在后脖颈的枪口，忍不住开始发抖。“我带了货。”  
“是么？有趣。”男人随意地耸了耸肩。  
墙角的几个大汉迟疑了一下，想上前搜身。  
“别动，我亲自来。”男人伸了个懒腰，拔出腰间的枪。看见枪，Charles心口一窒，双腿发软，把背抵在身后的墙上，颤抖着嘴唇，尽力让自己的神情自然坚定一些。  
忽然自己被一股力量直接翻转过去，额头甚至磕在了墙上。Charles吃痛地轻呼，手臂被毒贩的一只手粗暴地拎起来举过头顶，另一只则伸进了他的外衣里面，摸着他的胸腹，紧接着是腰间，没检查到什么凶器，随后Erik从他的衣服里掏出了那两袋白粉。  
“该……可以了吧……“Charles轻咳出声。  
“那怎么行。”Erik懒洋洋地应着，弯腰去摸他纤瘦的脚踝和小腿。那只粗糙的手继续上移，Charles甚至感觉他捏了一下自己的屁股，好像在检查那里是不是填充着炸药一样。随后枪口从他胸口上移到那滚来滚去的喉结，“把鞋脱了。”  
Charles憋屈地把两只鞋甩了出去。

“什么条件。”Erik把玩着那两袋粉，啪地立在桌上。  
“我想要回我的证件、手机和车。”Charles沉吟半晌，鼓起勇气，说完了眼睛却看着地面。  
“你确定这两样东西值这个钱？”Erik冷笑一声，抱起臂。“有一袋成色还不怎么样。”  
“不，它们值。”  
Charles此刻心中却毫不慌乱，坚定地抬起头，直视Erik阴鸷的双眼。  
“来一口。”Erik努了努嘴，无所谓地向后一躺，给子弹上膛。  
Charles缓步上前，拿走其中的一袋。  
他听见了自己怦怦的心跳，一滴汗流进了眼睛，生疼。  
“可惜，”他弯起鲜红的唇，撕拉一声扯开袋子，飞快朝后倒退，手一抬，粉末在空中挥洒开来，像飞舞的雪花，顷刻间布满了房间。Erik禁不住被粉末呛得咳嗽出声，眼神有些微的惊惧，刷地从椅子上站起，“你他妈——”  
一旁的彪形大汉乱了阵脚，疯狂地高声嚎叫着扑向他，有一个甚至直接掏出枪来，被Erik厉声喝止。  
“你还敢开枪？”  
Charles一扫之前的窘迫和怯意，取而代之的是嘲弄和自如。  
“这不是海洛因，这是TNT。”  
Charles扔掉袋子，手指倏然从耳道里勾出两颗石子。  
“只要我把这两颗火石轻轻一碰，”他原本柔和的湛蓝色眼睛迸射出疯狂的光，微笑着一步步逼向此时眉头紧蹙、面色铁青的Erik，“我们就都得死。”


End file.
